


Hunters

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mag7ATF fic, pre-ATF Mag7 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bounty hunter Vin Tanner and the Winchesters are hunting the same man. <br/>The four come together and hunt together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Story inspired by this idea, "Idea the Fourth:   
> How's about a "Magnificent Seven" ATF crossover wherein John and the boys meet up with Vin during his bounty hunting days? Then, Dean runs into him again after Sam's gone to Stanford.   
> \---" by tigriswolf   
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a ride or 7 from Kripke and MGM. This fan fiction is written for fun only.  
> Warnings: Spoilers for "Crossroad Blues" of SPN and pre ATF for Mag 7.  
> Rating: FRT for language and violence.

15 years ago

Twenty-five year old Cole Brewster made a deal with a demon. He would have riches and fame in exchange for his soul.

Five Years Ago

The wealthy and well-known Denver investment banker, Cole Brewster jumped bail after being arrested for inside trading.

Brewster's former employers hired the best bounty hunter in the state, Vin Tanner to track him and bring him back to Denver.

The lean, lithe, long-haired blond, blue-eyed, twenty-three year-old man had recently finished a stint in the military as an army sniper. A little under a year ago, Vin Tanner had been honorably discharged from the army and moved from Fort Collins to live once again in Denver, where he had established himself as a bounty hunter extraordinaire.

*******

Seventeen year-old Dean Winchester drove the 67 black, Chevy Impala carefully through the snow-lined streets of Denver Colorado.

His dad had given him the car a few weeks ago for his birthday and he still couldn't believe it.

The eldest Winchester son trailed his father John who was now driving a truck. Of course the truck had been accessorized with everything John Winchester considered essential for hunting.

The Impala rolled a stop in front of a red light.

Dean's green eyes briefly glanced in the rearview mirror and a half-smile curled his lips as he saw Sammy, his baby brother asleep on the back seat of the car.

The light changed to green and the Chevy purred down the street.

Vin Tanner had just come out of his apartment building and whistled softly as the classic 67 Impala glided down the block and rounded the corner.

 

The lithe man slid into the driver's seat of his jeep and headed to Brewster's residence.

*******

Brewster lived in one of those luxurious condos in the Capitol Hill area of Denver.

Tanner remembered Kojay's warning about this area of Denver and readied his regular gun and a pistol full of silver bullets which Kojay told him would help with all the spirits and supernatural beings in this part of the city.

As he sauntered around to the back of Brewster's place, the long-haired bounty hunter spotted the Impala, he had seen earlier parked a block away.

Vin stopped in his tracks as he saw a big, totally black-eyed coyote with its jaws lunging and snapping ferociously at a dark-haired boy sitting in the back seat of the car.

Sapphire blue eyes could see the kid trying to roll up the window with one hand while the other hand was reaching to the floor for something.

Probably looking for some kind of weapon, thought Vin to himself

Tanner raised his pistol full of silver bullets and fired hitting the coyote square in snout.

The animal growled in agony. Then a thick cloud of black dust spewed out of the coyote's mouth and vanished into a street gutter.

Tanner holstered his gun and sped over to the boy.

Sam Winchester finally grabbed his gun which had fallen to the floor and hid it in the palm of his hand just as his rescuer reached him.

 

Before Vin could ask the boy anything, there was somebody at Vin's side, pointing a gun at Vin's temple. Out of the corner of his eye, Tanner saw an older, solidly-built, blond, green-eyed, teenager.

The worried, "Sammy, you okay little brother?" answered Vin's mental question about who this older kid was.

"Dean, don't shoot him. He saved my life. He shot at the de…coyote trying to get through the window," Sammy replied.

Vin's soft drawl whispered, "I think it was a shape-shifter."

A startled Dean Winchester slowly put his weapon down and stared at the long-haired man.

"Are you a hunter, too?" Dean asked.

Vin Tanner had just introduced himself as a bounty hunter when John Winchester came rushing around a corner.

The ex-marine and former army sniper each had their weapons pointed at one another as the older man reached the Impala

John snarled at the stranger to get away from his sons.

At those words, Vin cocked his gun in a surrendering motion and stepped a few paces away from the car.

Sammy stepped out of the car and repeated, "Dad, Mr. Tanner saved my life by shooting the coyote. Thank you, Mr. Tanner."

The thirteen year old had leaned against his seventeen year old brother and both boys watched their father size up the younger, blue-eyed man in front of them.

Dean Winchester added his own thanks.

Vin nodded then said, "Well see you around." He started to walk toward Brewster's condo, muttering to himself, "Glad Kojay taught me about demon-spirits and silver bullets."

The eldest Winchester had sharp hearing and heard the younger man mention Kojay's name. John's mind whirled, he knew Kojay. He hadn't talked to the Indian Chief in a couple of years but he'd call him and see if this kid really knew him.

John watched Tanner scale the iron wrought fence surrounding Brewster's place while he visually checked over his sons and then ordered them to head back to the motel.

*******

A couple of hours later, a freshly showered Vin had just donned an old pair of jeans and a clean tee-shirt when the phone in his apartment rang.

"Hello," Vin answered cautiously.

John Winchester was on the other end of the other line. The ex-marine asked if they could talk about Brewster.

Vin agreed to meet the Winchesters in a motel on the outskirts of Denver.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanner packed his Sig 229 into the back of his waistband and then headed to the jeep.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to the motel. He knocked on door number 8 and John Winchester opened the door.

Sapphire blue eyes blinked as they took in Dean Winchester sitting at a small table and expertly cleaning guns. Tanner heard the sound of water running in the bathroom so he figured the younger boy was in the shower since it was only he, Dean and John Winchester in the room.

As he stepped over the salt line across the threshold and saw salt lining the window sills, Vin recalled that Bobby Singer used to do the same thing.

Pushing thoughts of his former mentor aside, Vin stopped in the middle of the room in a relaxed stance and hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans while he waited for John to speak.

At that moment, Sam Winchester came out of the bathroom and greeted the bounty hunter with a smile. The teen then sat down on the bed furthest from the door. Sam snapped open a lap top and began typing away on the keyboard.

John gestured for Vin to sit on the empty chair across from Dean.

The Texan did so and waited for John to speak

John began by stating that he knew Kojay too and that he had asked the Indian Chief about Tanner.

The bounty hunter arched a fair eyebrow at the ex-marine who continued talking.

"Kojay told me you know about the supernatural. Well, Brewster sold his soul to the devil in exchange for fame and fortune."

Vin muttered, "And he's running' now, because he doesn't want to pay the piper. What else is chasin' him? Think the best thing would be for all of us to work together."

John and Sam Winchester were surprised by the bounty hunter's calm, practical attitude and they started to pepper Tanner with questions.

Dean's voice cut across his brother's voice as he answered Tanner.

"Hell Hounds are chasing Brewster."

Vin thanked Dean and then asked John if they were working together.

John agreed.

The eldest Winchester then asked Vin Tanner if he remembered A Robert Singer from Texas.

At that, a surprised Dean interjected, "Bobby's from Texas?

Sapphire blue eyes swung to stare at Dean then back to John Winchester.

Dean and Sam's father replied that Singer had been on a hunt in the Lone Star state, about ten or eleven years ago and had met a young boy by the name of Vincent Michael Tanner.

Vin looked at John and said, "I knew a Bobby Singer, he was a friend of a set of my foster parents but then they were all killed in a car wreck, shortly before I left Texas for good."

"Bobby didn't die in that wreck, he was pretty bad off but he fought his way back and looked for you but you were gone," responded the ex-marine.

The Texan stared hard at John Winchester.

John read the unspoken question in Tanner's sapphire blue eyes.

"Bobby has a salvage yard in Lawrence County, South Dakota now. He wants you to call him when the hunt for Cole Brewster is over."


	3. Chapter 3

The woods around Last Chance, Colorado were teeming with evil tonight as a pack of black dogs chased their quarry, one Cole Brewster around the forest.

After thirteen years of hunting evil, John Winchester could easily sense the malevolence surrounding him as he, his son Dean and the bounty hunter; Vin Tanner tracked their prey, which was the pack of black dogs down.

They agreed that the hell hounds would circle back and more than likely kill Brewster in this area of the woods.

As per John's orders, Dean veered off to the left, scurried up a tree and hid in its thick branches, a rifle filled with consecrated iron rounds in his right hand. He also had a   
A gun filled with rock salt ready in his left hand. Dean was grateful that he had been able to cajole his younger brother to stay in the Impala until he, Dad and Vin came back to the car after the hunt.

John stood in the middle of the clearing at the edge of the woods and waited. His weapons ready and steady in his hands.

Vin Tanner who had been orphaned at the age of five, had spent his youth in out of foster homes and then in his early teens had run away and lived on the streets in the area of Denver, known as "Purgatorio." The bounty hunter resided in that area once more, but at the moment, he perched in the dense branches of a tree to John Winchester's right.

Tanner's Remington 700 in .308 Winchester full of consecrated iron shells nestled snuggly in the cradle of his arms. A readied Sig 229 lay on a pillow of leaves within easy reach if he needed it. One sapphire blue eye glanced through the scope of the rifle and by the light of the moon; he detected a man and three large dark shadows bounding their way toward their position.

The bounty hunter checked Dean and John's positions once more and then also waited.

As he waited, the long-haired man recalled that he had not been shocked when John Winchester had informed him about the deal in which Brewster had sold his soul to the devil. Nor was he startled by the knowledge of the hell hounds chasing the banker because Brewster refused to honor the deal.

The one s who had been surprised by Vin Tanner's calm acceptance of evil, supernatural creatures had been John Winchester and his youngest son, Sam.

Dean Winchester had just been glad that the bounty hunter had not called the police on them nor had his family sent to a mental hospital.

*******  
Tanner had learned about animal spirits, good and evil spirits and a lot of paranormal knowledge through his friendship with Chanu and Chanu's father Kojay.

Vin had met Chanu and Kojay when he had been stationed at Fort Collins.

Chanu and Kojay lived on an Indian reservation near the base.

The Army sniper had been on a weekend pass and had been hiking along the trails near the base when he had found an injured Chanu. Tanner had taken the Indian back to the reservation. Kojay had been grateful. The Indian Chief invited the young soldier to dinner and a beautiful friendship had been born.

Vin cleared his mind as he heard Brewster screaming and the sinister snarls of the black dogs coming closer.

*******

Suddenly, a dirty-blond hired, stocky built man broke through the trees, screaming at the top of his lungs, three massive hell hounds snapping at his back and heels. Brewster barreled into John before the eldest Winchester could shoot his guns. The former investment banker knocked John to ground.

Desperation made Cole Brewster strong and he wrestled hard with John Winchester

The desperate man kicked the weapons out of John's hands but snagged a knife from John's boot. Cole slashed at John's torso. He got lucky and opened a long gash on Winchester's flank.

One of the black dogs leapt into the air to jump on Brewster's back when Dean felled it with a shot from his rifle.

Dean would have to remember to thank Vin for showing him that trick with the trigger. It had improved his speed. The seventeen year-old dropped from the tree onto the ground and pivoted to shoot at the black dog now running at him.

Meanwhile the third hell hound had been growling at and with its huge paws mauling at as much of the tree in which Vin perched as he could.

The former sniper aimed and killed his target within seconds.

Dean shot the hell hound as it sprang at him and the hound was dead but the hound had bit Dean on the inside of his forearm.

At the moment Dean blasted the black dog back to hell, another cry rent through the woods, thirteen year-old Sam Winchester screamed and screamed for his brother, Dean or for his dad.

*******

Through the scope of his rifle, Vin sighted Sam and the hell hound about a hundred yards or so away from them.

The hell hound which chased the dark-haired boy was the largest creature the bounty hunter had ever seen.

Before Dean spun around to run to his brother or John heaved Cole Brewster off of him, to also go to Sam, Vin had fired at and killed his second hell hound of the night

Sapphire blue eyes saw a weary but uninjured Sam slumped against the side of the Impala.

Dean asked in a worried voice, "Is Sammy all right?"

Vin's answer returned the breath to both Winchesters.

The bounty hunter drawled, "Hell hound was after him but I shot it. Sam looks unhurt, though, he's sagged onto the ground. He's sitting next to the Impala and wiping a hand across his face."

Dean Winchester held his gun on the sniveling Cole Brewster as Vin Tanner scrambled down from the tree.

Seconds later, Tanner was on the ground and had his pistol trained on his bounty.

The seventeen year-old turned to sprint to Sam but then remembered his father on the ground

John Winchester pushed himself to his knees and said, "Dean, go check on your brother."

Dean needed no second bidding and dashed off toward the Impala.

Tanner secured Brewster to a stump of a tree trunk and then went to aid John Winchester.

John Winchester sat with his back against one of the trees farthest away from where they had encountered the hell hounds. He was cleaning the wound on his right side as best he could and wrapping his mind around the fact that Vin Tanner was the best shot he had ever seen.

The bounty hunter had shot and killed a hell hound a hundred yards away from him.

John Winchester knew he was a good marksman but he wasn't as good as Vin.

The hunter was glad Vin Tanner was on their side.

After Vin Tanner had taken his bounty in and received his payment, he stopped at the Oasis motel, room 8 and checked on the Winchesters.

Sam was asleep. Dean whose forearm had already been cleaned and stitched up watched his brother sleeping and then nodded off himself.

Vin Tanner peeled some bank notes out of Brewster's reward money and wrestled them into John's hands.

The Texan's growled, "We hunted Brewster together. And it can be a long winter, this money can help you and those boys of yours," finally had John's fingers curling around the money.

A small smile lit the ex-marine's lips as he nodded his head at the bounty hunter.

Vin clapped the older man on the shoulder and whispered, "Take care of yourself and your boys."

John replied with a soft, "Will do. You take care of yourself too, Tanner."

Vin gave the man a lop-sided smile and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day

 

ATF sharpshooter, Vin Tanner joked with his friend and fellow ATF agent, Ezra P. Standish as they strode down the steps of the youth center in the middle of Purgatorio.

"Ez, thanks for helping out. The kids really like it when you read to them. You do all the voices just right." The sharpshooter said.

The undercover agent gave him a two-fingered salute Ezra then told the Texan about JD's latest prank on Buck.

Vin's chuckle trailed off as he spied a young, blond, green-eyed man limping out of a black, Impala.

"Dean? Vin asked softly.

Tanner jogged over to the young man leaning tiredly against the driver's side

Ezra followed his friend.

The sharpshooter stopped to one side of the blond and said, "Dean Winchester is it really you?"

Pain-filled, jade green eyes stared at Vin for a long moment or two then, Dean Winchester responded with a grin and a, "Hey, Tanner."

Then Dean's legs buckled underneath him and he would have hit the ground, if two pairs of strong arms hadn't caught him and supported him.

From a long distance off, Dean heard a Southern drawl asking a Mr. Jackson to convene at Mr. Tanner's apartment before darkness claimed him.

*******

Vin Tanner watched his friend and the Team 7 medic, Nathan Jackson finish bandaging the deep, long gouges on Dean Winchester's calf.

The healer had already taken care of the gouges, cuts and scrapes on Dean's upper body and left arm.

Nathan had wanted to take him to the hospital but Vin knew that Dean wouldn't want that so he had told his friends and team mates as much truth as he could.

Vin said he knew Dean because the blond and his dad were bounty hunters and they had all worked together at one time.

Ezra summarized that the hunt had not gone as smoothly as planned and injuries had occurred.

The long-haired man nodded.

"Let me guess, the Winchesters like the hospital as much as you and Ezra do, right?" Nathan sighed.

Tanner gave the medic a sheepish smile while the Southerner huffed out an indignant protest.

Both Nathan and Vin ignored Ezra as Dean stirred to wakefulness.

Dean's slurred, "Where…?" The blond coughed interrupting his question.

Tanner patted Dean's un-bandaged shoulder lightly and said, "You're at my place, Dean."

Dean finished coughing and asked, "Sammy?"

Ezra and Nathan looked at Vin and the sharpshooter replied, "Kid brother."

Nathan and Vin tried to calm the agitated, wounded man as he thrashed about, crying, "Sammy!"

Ezra thought quickly and mouthed something to Vin.

Tanner nodded and said, "Sammy's at school, Dean."

Feverish green eyes locked with sapphire blue ones and Dean mumbled, "School?"

Then a soft, "Sammy…Stanford," uttered from Dean's lips as he fell back to sleep.

******

Seven days later

Both Nathan Jackson and Vin Tanner tipped their hats, while Ezra Standish gave a two-finger salute to Dean Winchester as he drove away.

Dean gave the men in his rearview mirror, his own two-fingered salute.

The four men said goodbye even though they sensed that this was not the last time their paths would cross.

The End


End file.
